The Wounds of War
by goodworthfightingfor31
Summary: Part 1: Hiccup's been wounded in the final battle with Drago Bludvist! Can Astrid save him? Will Toothless get there in time? What will happen? Part 2: Hiccup struggles with his mortal wounds as time passes. Spoiler Alert! I tie this section in with HTTYD 3 movie, and reference things that happen! Read at your own risk, if you haven't seen the movie yet!
1. Part 1

The Wounds of War

Astrid kept an eye on Hiccup as he fought Drago, the clash of steel on steel audible. She ducked an incoming blow and wrested the double bladed axe from her opponent before slashing her dagger across his throat. Blood sprayed as he collapsed to the ground.

Another opponent assailed her, this time from behind. She turned just in time to catch her opponent's blade on her own, another woman. As they fought, she kept watching Hiccup fight Drago from her peripheral.

Hiccup alternated between thrusts and blocks, his skill having much improved over the past five years, but Drago was relentless, swinging and thrusting his own sword with all his strength. As skilled as Hiccup had become, he struggled. Drago's force was too much.

_Watch your left!_ She thought. Barely missing a fatal blow, Astrid glanced away to block her opponent, shoving her away.

Fear thrust her heart into her throat at the sound of a garbled cry from Hiccup's direction. She turned to see Hiccup clutching his midsection, Drago's sword protruding from his back.

"Hiccup!" she screamed. She ran towards him.

Drago turned towards her, his sword sliding from Hiccup, blood stained. Hiccup collapsed.

Astrid screamed and swung her blade with all the force she could muster. Drago barely had time to block her strike. The clang of steel reverberated, both blades shivered.

Astrid continued to strike, relentless. The more she thrust, the less Drago blocked. She nicked him in the shoulder and the chest. Drago stumbled. With a final yell, Astrid swung her blade and removed Drago's head from his body. Blood spattered her face and dripped from her blade.

Not waiting to watch his body fall, Astrid turned, panting, and ran back to Hiccup. She dropped her sword in the grass as she fell to her knees at his side and pulled him into her lap.

Hiccup groaned and clutched his midsection tighter. Blood eeked through his fingers and stained the grass beneath him.

"Astrid…" he breathed.

"Don't you die on me." Astrid tore off the sleeve of her tunic and pressed it to Hiccup's stomach. He clenched his teeth and moaned.

Hot tears pricked the corners of Astrid's eyes. She swallowed a sob. "TOOTHLESS! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed at the sky. Hiccup's breathing was shallow. "Hiccup…"

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. He gave a weak smile. "Thanks for saving me."

Astrid ran her fingers through his russet hair. A tear dripped down her face. The sound of heavy flapping caused her to look up. Toothless rode the currents, gliding to a stop in front of them.

"He's dying," Astrid said to the Night Fury, "I can't heal this," she indicated the wound in Hiccup's back, "Do something."

Toothless warbled and looked at her, as if to say, "What do you want me to do?"

"Close the wound," she puffed her cheeks and mimicked the motion of blowing.

Hiccup tensed. "What are you asking him to do?"

Toothless nodded and took a few steps back.

Astrid pulled Hiccup closer, exposing the wound in Hiccup's back.

"Astrid, what are you do—"

She flinched as Hiccup screamed in agony as Toothless cauterized the wound. She held him tight as he gasped for breath. Toothless backed away and sank his head, a worried coo escaping his mouth.

Hiccup's fingers clutched the leather belt of her armor, his knuckles white, his breathing heavy and ragged

"I'm sorry," Astrid whispered.

"Don't be," he replied between gasps, "You—did—what you had to."

"Don't you _dare_ go to Valhalla without me."

Hiccup chuckled, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. "You'd—kill me—if I did." His eyes rolled and his head lolled to one side, his breathing stopped.

"Hiccup?" He didn't move. "Hiccup!" she screamed. She rolled him onto his back and bent her ear to his chest, listening. She choked in relief at the sound of the beat of his heart. She had to get him to safety. Toothless warbled. "We have to get him to the surgeon, now." Astrid got to her feet in a squatting position, then heaved Hiccup from the ground and onto her back. He was heavier than she had expected, considering his lankiness. Grunting with effort, she walked over to Toothless, and gently laid Hiccup at his feet. Then she slowly mounted. When she was secure in the saddle, Toothless flapped and gained just enough altitude to pick up Hiccup with his claws. When he was safely enclosed, at Astrid's urging, the Night Fury sped into the sky, back towards Berk.

When Toothless hovered just high enough off the ground, Astrid jumped off, and ran to the surgeon's house, calling, "Bjorn! BJORN!"

The front door banged open, the blonde-haired stocky town surgeon in the doorway. Scanning, he saw Toothless gently drop Hiccup to the ground. He bolted from the door, and past Astrid. Astrid skid to a halt, then made an about face. Bjorn ran as he carried Hiccup in his arms and into the house. Astrid followed, shutting the door behind her. Toothless wailed outside.

"Is he alive?" She panted.

Bjorn laid Hiccup on the table and tore his shirt, tossing the blood-stained fabric away. He leaned his head to Hiccup's chest and listened. "Barely," he replied. He grabbed a jug of clear alcohol, uncorked it with his mouth, and poured it over the wound. "What happened?"

"Drago ran him through."

Bjorn stopped and looked at her. "He _what_?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned back to Hiccup and pushed him onto his side. He stared at the cauterized back wound. "He should be dead," he said incredulous. He turned back to Astrid. "How did you cauterize this?"

Astrid nodded towards the door. "Toothless."

Bjorn shook his head. "That dragon beats all…"

"What can I do to help?" Astrid voiced after a moment of silence.

Bjorn pointed towards the billows. "I need hot water." Astrid obeyed, filling the iron cauldron with water from the trough, and hung it on the hook in the fireplace. Then standing behind the billows, she pumped up and down, forcing gusts of air to encourage the flames.

When the bubbling boil of water sounded she stopped, wiping the sweat from her brow. She grabbed a bowl from a shelf and filled it with the water, handing it to Bjorn, who cleaned the wounds. When he had finished, he grabbed a large needle and sinew threads. Astrid took it as her cue to leave, quietly slipping out the door.

Astrid ambled absentminded over to Toothless. She put out her hand. Toothless placed his muzzle against her palm and moaned. Astrid wrapped her arms around his head, and let the tears fall freely. "Odin, save him," she whispered.

Golden lamplight flickered against the wall, casting shadows. Astrid sat by Hiccup's bedside, her hand resting on his. Her eyes passed over Hiccup, shirtless except for the bandages and healing herb poultice binding his middle. He breathed…slow, breaths catching when intake caused pain.

She smoothed her thumb across his hand. "I should have taught you better," she murmured, "I should have taught you how to fight someone bigger and stronger…I thought sparring me would be enough…I was wrong." Astrid removed her hand from atop his and smoothed his hair back. Sweat beaded his brow.

Astrid swallowed the tightness in her throat. "I failed to protect you…and now…" She sank her head to his chest and wept. "Oh, Hiccup…don't die, please! Berk needs you. _I_ need you. _Hjartað Mitt…_"

As she wept, she felt a slight brush against her hand. Lifting her head, she saw Hiccup's finger lightly brush her fingertips. She turned her face towards his own, heart racing as his eyes slowly opened.

"Astrid…?"

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. "I'm here. I'm here."

Hiccup tried to shift his body, but lightning pain shot through him. He cried out.

"Don't move, you idiot!" Astrid said, "Bjorn barely saved you as it is!"

A pained laugh left Hiccup's lips. "You know me; I act first and then think." He turned his head to face her, rustling the fabric of the pillow. "Thank you, for—"

"Hiccup, don't. I didn't save you." Tears fell, unbidden. "I was supposed to protect you. I shouldn't have let you fight him."

"I'm the chief now, babe. I had to protect my people…our dragons—"

"You weren't skilled enough."

"You taught me well—"

"But not enough. Drago overpowered you through sheer force. He ran you through…"

"I'm used to taking on enemies who are bigger than me."

"But I failed you!" Astrid cried, her vision blurred.

Hiccup squeezed her hand. "No you didn't," he rasped, "_You_ killed Drago. _You_ called for Toothless. _You_ told him what to do. _You_ brought me safely back to Berk. _You_ did. You're the one I owe my life to."

"But I almost lost you. If Toothless hadn't come…we'd be sending two longboats to Valhalla instead of one…"

"And thanks to you and Toothless, we're still only sending one."

Astrid smiled. "I love you, Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled back. "I love you too."

Astrid leaned in and kissed him, grateful for the warmth of his lips against hers.


	2. Part 2

The Wounds of War: Part Two

Three Weeks Later

Morning sunlight pierced through the cracks in the shutters. Hiccup awoke, restless. _I need to move_, he thought, _I need to move_. He lifted his head. No pain. _So far, so good_. He shifted his arms so that his palms lay flat on either side. Bracing, he pushed up.

Excruciating pain wracked his gut and shot through his back. Hiccup cried out, collapsing back onto the pillows. Tears stung his eyes. He covered them with his fists and yelled in frustration.

The door lock clattered and the hinges creaked. Footsteps raced in, accompanied by Astrid's voice.

"Hiccup, are you all right?"

"I've been lying here for weeks!" he yelled, "I can't move! I can't do anything!" his voice cracked. He kept his fists over his eyes.

Astrid opened the window, letting in the fresh morning light, then walked over to the bed, pulled over a stool, and sat down. She laid her hand on his arm.

"I'm weak," Hiccup continued, his voice choked with tears, "Don't look at me, please."

Astrid lifted his hand from his eye and enclosed it in her own. She watched tears of shame fall from Hiccup's closed eye. "You nearly lost your life, Hiccup; of course you're physically weak. You have to give it time."

"How long have I lain here?" he asked.

"Three weeks, today."

Hiccup swallowed a sob and covered his eyes with his arm. "I just wanted to move into a different position. I can't stand lying like this anymore."

"I will help you," Astrid said.

Hiccup opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "How are you not ashamed of me?"

"Because the strength of your heart is greater than the strength of your arm. Your strength is in your compassion, in your love for your people and for the dragons. Granted, I didn't see that at first. All I saw was the klutzy son of the chief who couldn't stay out of trouble even if he tried. But after Toothless…I saw you for who you really are," Astrid smoothed her thumb across his hand, "I love the man you _are_, not the man you think you should be."

Hiccup sighed. "Can you help me sit up, please?"

Astrid smiled. "Absolutely." Scooting the stool back, she climbed into the narrow bed behind Hiccup's head, squat, and hooked her hands beneath his arms. "Are you ready?"

Hiccup exhaled and nodded. "Go."

Astrid heaved him upwards.

Hiccup groaned. "Ah! Stop, stop, stop!"

Astrid sank to her seat, leaning Hiccup against her chest. "Right here?"

Hiccup gave a ragged exhale and sank the back of his head against her shoulder. "Yeah. I can't go any higher."

Astrid ran her fingers through his hair. "We'll try full sitting up later, then?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah." He looked out the window, taking in the sights of Berk as if he'd been gone for years.

"It's a beautiful day, today." Astrid said, reading his thoughts.

Hiccup chuckled a half smile, and brushed his fingers along her arms, rested gently around him.

"Tell me."

He felt her rest her chin on his head. "The sea is a gorgeous blue all the way to the horizon, and the sunshine on the waves is like light through the trees…sparkling. And the wind…it's gusty today, filled with the scent of sea spray, and perfect for kite flying…or dragon racing, but we do that everyday."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "How's Toothless?"

"He misses you. He keeps looking expectantly at me, hoping you'll be by my side, but he deflates instead, warbles sadly that you're not there. He's been spending most of his time on the Thor's Doorstep cliff, where you two often are."

"I wish he could be here."

"You know Bjorn won't let him in here. It's a fight just to get loved ones in, even if it is for the best."

They remained silent, resting in each other's comfort, Hiccup stroking Astrid's arm, and Astrid stroking Hiccup's hair.

Three Weeks Later…

Hiccup sat up, grimacing as the rope of pain twisted around him. He placed his hand to his stomach, as if that would make the pain stop. He waited until it subsided, then quickly shifted his legs over the edge of the bed, his right leg stopping at the calf. His prosthetic leg leaned against the bed.

Hiccup gingerly leaned down and grabbed it, his teeth grit. Taking bracing breaths, despite the sharp stabs, he clicked the prosthetic into place, listening to the soft _clunk_ as the steel foot hit the floor.

_Here comes the hard part,_ he thought. Gripping the edge of the nightstand, Hiccup bent forward and pushed himself up, pushed himself through the stabbing sting, grunting.

"Astrid!" he called.

Bjorn's door opened and Astrid walked in, immediately to his side. Hiccup lifted his arm and slid it towards her shoulder, but not before his knees gave way.

Astrid caught him, sliding his arm around her shoulder, holding him up.

"Are you sure you want to do this today?" she asked.

"I have to see him," he replied, "If I go any longer, he'll think I'm dead…and he'll blame himself."

"You can barely stand."

He looked into her eyes. "I have to start sometime."

"Did Bjorn say you could do this?"

"He said I could start moving around, that it would be painful, but that it would rebuild strength."

Astrid gave him a look. "I don't think he meant climbing all the way to the top of Thor's Doorstep."

Hiccup hung his head. "Astrid, please." He lifted his head again and looked into her eyes. "I need to see him."

Astrid sighed. "All right. But we're going slow! And if you've reached your limit—"

"Then you'll just have to carry me."

Astrid shook her head. "You're as stubborn as your father, you know that?"

Hiccup just smiled.

Astrid chuckled, and together they walked out the door and into the village.

Later…

Hiccup closed his eyes and breathed as deep as he could. The feel of the wind in his face, in his hair, wafting scents of wild grasses and flowers, Oh! Even the Halls of Valhalla couldn't compare to that feeling.

Astrid and Hiccup slowly reached the top of Thor's Doorstep, the cliffside he and Toothless frequented, Hiccup's breathing haggard, but Astrid's arms strong.

"We're almost there," she said.

Rays of evening sunlight cast everything in gold, the grass below them and the rocks above them.

Struggling up the last hillock, they reached the fields at the top, a grand open space where sea and sky melded into one. Hiccup looked up to see a black mass huddled at the far end of the field. "Toothless!" he breathed.

Astrid put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle.

Toothless's head perked up and turned around. Seeing Hiccup, he chuffed happily as he whipped around and glided towards his friend, stopping just short of knocking them over.

Hiccup held out his arm, palm facing outward. "Hey, Bud."

Toothless stuffed his nose into Hiccup's palm and chirruped.

With his free hand, Hiccup wrapped his arm around his best friend's head, and touched his forehead to his scaly nose, caressing the smooth glassy scales. "Thanks for saving me, Bud."

Toothless warbled in protest and looked at Astrid.

"Yes, I know Astrid saved me, but you helped. You _both_ saved me. I owe my life to _both_ of you."

Toothless purred and nuzzled Hiccup's head. Hiccup laughed. "I've missed you too."

Ten Years Later…

Hiccup and Astrid circled each other on the sparring grounds, short swords and shields in hand, dust puffing around their feet.

Astrid moved first, thrusting her sword in quick succession to the center and to the left. Hiccup blocked each strike, the tip of her sword sounding a dull _thunk_ each time it hit the wood shield.

Hiccup parried her movements but added the element of surprise by striking just shy of her face.

Astrid tilted away and blocked his trike with her sword. The audacity in her husband's bearded smile brought her old rage back. Half smiling, she thrust him backward and released her fury.

Together they parried, thrusted, and blocked each other's moves. Over the years their sparring had turned from true battle reenactments to a dance, where each strike and step was more in tune with the other. They smiled at each other as they fought. Strands of Astrid's wheaten hair whipped about her face as she thrust high.

Hiccup blocked the strike but stopped short. Dropping the sword and shield, he put his hands to his stomach and sank to one knee, groaning through his teeth.

Astrid stopped, adrenaline keeping her sword and shield in hand. "Still?" she asked.

Hiccup nodded. "They don't call it mortally wounded for nothing," he said through clenched teeth.

Astrid placed her sword and shield on the ground. "Do you want to stop?"

Frustrated, Hiccup sank to his seat and kicked his sword away. He covered his face with his hand; a strangled sob escaped.

Astrid walked to her husband and knelt in front of him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What if I've reached my limit?" Hiccup asked, removing his hand and looking into his wife's face, "What if this is as good as I'll ever get in combat? How am I supposed to protect and defend my people if I can only fight for so long? How am I supposed to lead an army to war when _moving_ wrong cripples me?"

"You lost your leg at 15, and you didn't let that stop you."

"This is different. Amputations can be survived. It was a loss, yes, but one I could overcome. This? I'm not the man I was before it. I can't protect my people in combat when all I'm good for is sparring."

"The fact that you _can_ spar, that you've_ taught others_ to spar, you've done a _world_ of good—"

"I'm a shame, Astrid! A failure!"

Astrid slapped him. She swallowed guilt at his shocked expression. Her hand tingled.

"Who taught the entire village we were wrong about dragons?" she said, "_You_ did. Who was the first Viking to ride a dragon? Who stopped the Dragon Hunters and freed them from both Drago Bludvist _and _Grimmel? _You_ did. Who explored the islands beyond Berk and saved _everyone_ from certain destruction? _You _did. Who found the Hidden World and saved not only his best friend, but _all _dragons?"

Hiccup hung his head. "I did."

Astrid scootched closer. "You are not a shame, and you are not a failure. I did not marry you because of your battle prowess. I married you because of your ingenuity, your courage to do what is right, and your compassion for beasts that everyone else fears. You are not your father, Hiccup. Stop trying to be him."

His eyes blurred. He wiped away the coming tears. "I just…wanted him to be proud of me…as a leader."

"He is. I know he's watching you from Valhalla and bragging to everyone about what a great leader you've become, and how proud he is to call you his son."

Hiccup covered his face in his hands and sobbed. "I'm not the leader I wanted to be…"

Astrid touched her forehead to his and took his hand in her own. "Remember what your mother said? You have the—"

"The heart of a chief and soul of a dragon, I know."

Astrid placed her hand firmly over his heart and looked him straight in the eye. "You have the _heart_ of a chief. The _heart_, Hiccup. It's enough. _More_ than enough."

"But does it make me a man?"

Astrid leaned in and kissed him hard until he kissed her back. When they had finished, she looked into his eyes again.

"It makes you the man I am proud to call my husband, proud to call the leader of Berk, proud…and honored, to fight alongside, to lead _with_, proud and honored to have borne you two glorious children. The way you lead may be different, but it has made _all_ the difference."

Hiccup placed his hand behind Astrid's head, and pulled her in, kissing her again.

"I am honored to have you as my wife," he breathed as they released, "Honored that you would _choose_ to fight alongside me in whatever battle, honored that you would lead _with_ me…and," he chuckled, "I'm _so_ proud to have you for our children's mother…"

Astrid placed her hand on his face, smoothing his beard. "You are the strongest man I know, Hiccup, Stoick's Son, and you will always be the man of my heart."

She got to her feet and held out her hand. Hiccup smiled and took it. She pulled him up.

"Come, my heart," she said, "a dragon adventure awaits us, one sorely in need."

Hiccup chuckled and embraced her. "Do you think he'll remember me? It's been so long since we let them go…"

"You saved _his_ life once upon a time. Hearts don't forget that."

"No, they don't." They clasped arms around each other and walked towards the sea. "Let's go grab the kids," he said, "It's high time they met Dad's best friend."

The End


End file.
